Aimer
by Belluse Luna
Summary: Un día común en una pareja de amantes. Yullen


Este One shot es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi sensei Moyashi chan, Felicidades sensei!.

Como lo prometí, espero te guste y también a todos.

Una vez más Felicidades moyashi!

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino san.

Advertencias: Yullen, posibles faltas ortográficas y personajes Occ.

Escenas de sexo y palabras insultantes.

Capitulo único

* * *

Bostezó mientras estiraba sus extremidades perezosamente. Uno y dos espasmos le reiteraron nuevamente lo precario de dormitar incómodamente en una superficie dura y fría como el suelo. Paseo su mirada por la desentendida cama y no hayo ningún cuerpo, murmurando maldiciones en su lengua natal se levantó del suelo y tomo su camino hacia el baño.

Unos minutos después salió de la ducha, observo la cama una vez más mientras una sonrisa pequeña surgía de sus labios. Su estómago emitió un pequeño sonido anunciándole la necesidad de alimentos, hizo su camino hacia la cocina.

Allen se había despertado con una ligera capa de sudor, con su mano busco el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro, lo busco con la mirada y lo observo en el suelo dormido, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, bueno a él le dolían las caderas pero cuando despertara Kanda se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se vistió con una de las camisas del mayor que encontró a lado de su ropa interior elegantemente colgados en la lámpara de noche, bostezando camino hacia la cocina mientras Timcampy se restregaba entre sus piernas maullando por alimento.

Se acercó a Tim entregándole un tazón con su alimento preferido, el gato ronroneo feliz ante su dueño, Allen sonrió con cariño e inmediatamente busco los ingredientes para su desayuno y el de Kanda.

Tarareando una canción mientras cortaba un poco de fruta, Tim se acercó a él esperando que algo cayera.

-Moyashi

Kanda se acercó al cuerpo menudo de su amante, rodeo la cintura de Allen oliendo el aroma corporal del albino. Paso su lengua por el cuello deleitándose ante la suavidad de aquella piel.

-Ahhhh- un gemido broto de sus labios. Las manos fuertes y grandes recorrían su pecho, un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo.- Kan… Kanda, para, ¡Kanda!

Se removió entre los brazos de Kanda, trato de resistir ante las caricias.

-Allen –murmuro en su oído, restregó su erección entre las nalgas del albino causando un sonrojo en este. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios.

Desabrocho botón a botón exponiendo el pecho pálido, jugueteo con los pezones, rozándolos sin parar. Lo tomo de la cintura girándolo, unió sus labios en un beso húmedo, sus lenguas enredadas, un hilo de saliva bajaba del mentón de Allen. Los labios de Kanda presionados contra los de él eran una sensación maravillosa.

Kanda mantuvo una mano curvada en la cintura y la otra en el cuello. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Allen arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle al japonés mejor acceso. El brillo en los ojos negros de Kanda le indico que no saldría sin una buena ronda de sexo, encogió sus hombros entregándose al placer que le provocaba este hombre con sus manos ásperas y su cuerpo duro.

El cuerpo entero de Allen se estremeció de placer cuando la lengua de Kanda se envolvió en uno de sus pezones, un gemido de placer se escuchó. Allen envolvió un puñado del cabello de Kanda para retenerlo. No quería que parara pero este cambio sus planes y sin más lo cargo hasta la mesa.

-¡Kanda! – El grito no hizo más que para hacerlo sonreír al japonés.

-Che Moyashi quejica

Un ceño fruncido y un rubor en las mejillas del albino lo divirtieron. - ¡Bakanda, no digas eso cuando estamos por tener sexo! – Un puchero se le sumo a sus palabras.

Kanda frunció el ceño, una aura hostil rodeo su cuerpo. –Esto no es sexo idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Estamos haciendo el amor, enano recuérdalo.

Se congelo en su lugar, conteniendo la respiración antes que una risa tapara sus lágrimas.

-Idiota.

Kanda separo las piernas hasta llevarlas a sus hombros, beso cada parte disfrutando del rubor del albino, saco lentamente su ropa interior de Allen. Lamio hasta llegar al pene, observo el tronco su cabeza en forma de seta, se acercó y lo metió en su boca, lamiendo el tronco jugando con la cabeza mientras acariciaba sus testículos haciendo gemir más alto. El albino se arqueo ante el placer otorgado por Kanda, el movimiento de su lengua en su pene lo volvía loco, empujo sus caderas por más.

Kanda aprovecho la distracción del pequeño para buscar entre sus pantalones, tanteo, rebusco hasta hallar el sobrecito de lubricante. Lo abrió con prisas y embarro sus dedos. Deslizo sus dedos en las mejillas de su trasero, jugueteo un poco antes de deslizar un dedo, profundizo a un más.

Cuando un segundo dedo lo penetro no pudo aguardar el gemido que trataba de contener. -¡Más Kanda!

Un tercer dedo se les unió en un vaivén, busco el punto dulce del joven.

-¡Ahhhh!

Bingo, lo había encontrado, Allen acerco más sus caderas tratando de que rozara otra vez ese punto. Kanda al sentir la necesidad apoderándose de su mente, saco los dedos de aquel cálido lugar. Bajo sus pantalones para sacar su pene.

-¡¿Por qué paras?!

-Enano pervertido.

Allen quiso volver a protestar, pero sintió la presión en su culo pero era diferente, el pene duro y caliente de Kanda, suave y grueso se hacía paso en su ser.

-Tsk, tan apretado Moyashi.

Allen arqueo su espalda, la sensación del pene llenando su culo se sentía maravilloso. Kanda se movía, de adentro hacia afuera, la fricción que hacia al salir lo volvía loco. Cuando se adentraba Allen lo apretaba tan bien que estuvo a punto de correrse de no ser por su autocontrol. Los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaban.

-¡Ahí Kanda! Más, más.

Kanda siguió rozando el punto dulce de su amante, una de sus manos envolvió el pene de Allen, masturbándolo.

-Vengámonos juntos.

El pre semen nacarado brotaba del pene del albino mientras Kanda movía más su mano. Con cada embestida el placer llenaba a ambos. El cuerpo de Allen no resistió más, su visión se nublo, espasmos recorrieron su columna hasta que en un grito se vino sobre su abdomen y la mano del japonés. Kanda al sentir la presión en su pene, no pudo más que correrse dentro del albino llenándolo de semen. Se salió de aquel cálido lugar bajando las piernas de sus hombros.

Un sonrojo se vislumbró en la pálida piel perlada de sudor, su pecho agitado. Kanda se acercó a sus labios hinchados y los unió en un beso más casto.

-Kanda, bájate pesas-

-quejica

-Kanda enserio pesas.

El japonés se separó no sin antes observar el rubor poco a poco desapareciendo. Allen se levantó y el sonrojo de antes volvió con mayor fuerza al sentir como el semen del mayo se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

-¡Bakanda!

Un golpe fue lo único que Kanda sintió en su rostro y el piso frio en su trasero.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso, idiota?!

-Te dije que no me gusta que te corras dentro. – El puchero en sus labios, busco una servilleta para limpiarse. – Ahora tendré que bañarme de nuevo.

-Eso no decías cuando te corriste

Allen observo a Kanda y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro presagio el peligro.

-Una semana sin sexo

-¡¿Qué?! Idiota tú no me lo puedes negar.-

-¿No? Pues ahora son 2 semanas. – le dijo al bajarse de la mesa, camino fuera de la cocina pero se regresó de nuevo- Y no habrá Soba.

Sin más se regresó a su recamara para asearse, cuando escucho el grito de Kanda prometiéndole muerte. Una sonrisa macabra se vislumbró en sus facciones antes de sentir la sensación del semen todavía recorrer sus muslos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
